La Resistance
by xenobubbles
Summary: When Lard Nar is forced to take refuge on Earth, he never expected to acquire an entire planet of help for Resisty. Nor did he expect to gain a winning key and perhaps something more... ZaDf, DaLNr, Za7r T for mild lang. Mature chapters will be linked
1. Prologue

Lard Nar was awoken from his slumber to a tinny voice, announcing an uncharted planet entering the small ship's proximity. His eyes fluttered open, pressing a button, the view screen flickering on and giving him an image of a mostly green and blue planet, with white wisps all around it. Lard Nar's fingers clicked a few more buttons, initiating a scan, the console alerting him that the planet was, in fact, able to sustain him, and inhabited by a more primitive species.

The Vortian weighed his options, knowing full well the escape pod was running low on fuel, and that he was very far from the irken empire… so perhaps this would be a good place to regroup? He shook his head and sighed, directing the craft to find an empty place to land for the night, hoping that he could look for fuel and other things in the morning.

Dib had almost been ready to give up for the night when a beacon went off. A foreign vessel was entering the atmosphere… His computer printed off coordinates, that of which showed where the craft was headed, another set filing off to where it had landed. The black-haired teen couldn't help but grin, hopping into Tak's old ship and heading off.

Lard Nar had just started to doze off again when an alarm chimed, alerting him that none other than an Irken vessel was heading for him. The Vortian swore under his breath, knowing full-well that his weapons were offline, and probably wouldn't work even if they hadn't been damaged in the first place. He groggily opened a compartment, finding nothing but a hand gun with minimal ammunition, and grabbed it just as a small invader's ship landed in front of his. Both hatches opened simultaneously, and each alien stepped out. Lard Nar held up the gun shakily, his physical and mental stamina at an all time low. He was shocked to see an unfamiliar species of alien enter the ring of light around him.

Dib blinked his eyes confusedly, looking the newcommer up and down. He held his hands up, as though to show he had no intention of harming the other. "I won't attack you- Guh… You probably don't even speak English…" Dib said, furrowing his brow and feeling like a moron.

"Kch…" Was all Lard Nar dignified the black-haired human with before dropping his gun, swaying a bit.

"You don't look to good…" Dib muttered, trying to make himself appear smaller, being as he was decently taller than the foreigner before him. Holding out his hands, he eased towards Lard Nar. "Will you let me help you?" The human asked dumbly, despite the language barrier.

Lard Nar frowned. The… _whatever_ he was didn't _appear_ to be hostile… He swayed again, body nearing it's limits. "Allied Irken?" Was all he could manage to spout out, trying to sound vaguely like the black-haired male.

"No. Hate the Irkens…" Dib said venomously.

Lard Nar's face broke into a bit of a grin as he toppled over, the conveniently placed alien there catching him.

Lard Nar awoke some time later in a bright, white room, laying on an uncomfortable table. By the looks of it, it was a primitive lab… and he was apparently stripped of all weapons, including a small knife he always kept with him. The human was a bit away, eyes on what looked to be an ancient computer (or, at least, to Vortian standards), typing away. The Vort couldn't help but chuckle. '_How primitive!'_ He thought, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!" Dib said, and grinned before pointing to himself. "Dib."

Lard Nar couldn't help but be oddly amused. He, in turn, pointed to himself. "Vortian." It hadn't occurred to him they were trying to get names, not races.

"Vortian…" Dib repeated, and searched the Irken Information banks he had access to, finding it to be a race, not a name. "Oohhh…" He hummed, and began working on finding something that could translate for him. After a short while, he held out his computer to the other, who took it, balancing it easily on one leg, and reading over. He typed something on the computer for the human, and handed it back.

Dib took it, and read. "Oh! A translator… Er… these?" He asked, holding out a small, bracelet looking thing. Lard Nar nodded and took it, hooking it wirelessly to the computer and downloading information on the language. He slipped it on, and it made contact with a chip in his skin, allowing them to speak on the same level.

"Er… Greetings, I am Lard Nar." The Vortian said awkwardly. You think it's bad trying to introduce yourself to a boss, try someone who's from a different solar system.

"Hi, I'm Dib." Dib said. "I'm a human."

"Hyuu-men… Mph, never heard of it." Nar dismissed with a frown. "How did you get information on my race?"

"Irken Information Databanks…" Dib said easily, then regretted it.

"Kch!" The Vortian sprang up and backed away from the human, growling and baring his teeth.

"Ack! No no, wait!" Dib whined, waving his arms erratically. "I'm not _allied_ to them! I'm fighting them! But, I hacked the invader who was stationed here! Honest!" Though the male didn't really expect the other to buy it.

"Prove it." Lard Nar seethed.

"Guh, how?" Dib whined.

" I don't know!" Lard Nar yelped. "Figure out a way!" "Arghhhhhhhhh!" Dib groaned, ruffled his hair in agony, then sort of half-slammed his head into the desk. That's when an idea hit him. Reaching around blinding, his hand came in contact with the alien's hand gun, and he held it back. "Here, take it, as proof I mean no harm."

Lard Nar sent the human an accusing look and waiting, slowly reaching for the weapon. When no move was made to snatch it back, he quickly grabbed it from the larger alien and aimed it at his large head. Dib just kept his head down, an eye peeked at Nar, making no movements of distress. The Vortian, seeming satisfied, slid the gun into it's holster. "Fine, you seem convincing enough. So you say there's an invader here?" he asked curtly.

"Yeah… his name is Zim." Dib muttered, sitting up and grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Lard Nar asked, sounding ruder than intended.

"Hehe, for a minute there, I thought you were going to shoot me!" The human laughed.

"And that's funny..?" The Vortian seemed honestly confused.

"Nope!" Dib said, continuing to laugh his head off. "Adrenaline rush, man!" He said, still in a jolly fit of giggles.

Lard Nar just gave him a look that said he was worried for the human's sanity.


	2. Chapter 1

"So, you said his name was Zim?" Lard Nar tried after the human, quite red

faced from laughter, had seemed to calm himself.

"Ehem… yeah." Dib said. "He's the one assigned here."

"… Fffft…" Lard Nar said, leaning back on the bed he was still seated on, flexing his cramped legs. "Hardly a challenge, I see. How long as he been here?"

"… Like… five years?" Dib offered. "And, hardly a challenge..? I suppose that might be why I can deal with him single-handedly…"

"Eh, five years to hold off that maniac is no easy feat, I suppose, even if he is a moron." The Vortian offered, hoping he didn't miff his captor slash saviour.

"Is he that stupid that he's know around the universe for it?" Dib laughed, seeming amused at the thought.

Lard Nar couldn't help but grin at the human's seemingly positive attitude. "Pretty much, yeah… though he did kill two of Irk's prior tallests, and I used to work in a science lab with him…" He shook his head, seething a bit. "He ruined my career…"

"Kch, wow… I mean… I knew he was stupid… but… really?" The human's jaw dropped a bit.

Lard Nar sent him a peevish look. "You've no idea, human." Dib just pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Oh!" The human said suddenly, looking up and staring hard at the Vortian with his amber eyes, which were full of a new fire. This made the alien jump a bit at the sudden out burst, sending the human a curious, almost scolding look. "I just thought of something! You seem to hate irkens, right?"

"Right." Lard Nar drawled, resisting a 'thank you captain obvious'.

"Weeeeeell… would you mind helping me get rid of my irken infestation?" Dib grinned. The Vortian gave him a look that plainly said 'get real'. The human seemed very deflated at that, which made for an odd twinge in the blue-grey alien's chest.

"Kch… well… it's not that I don't _want _to help you, perse… I've just… got… more… _important_ things that I've got to be getting to…" Lard Nar began, giving Dib the most sympathetic look he could muster. Vortians were rarely very emotional, outside of their mates, so it was difficult dealing with such an emotionally outward alien. "Really, I'm sorry, Dib…" He tried, and almost reached out to pat his arm. Almost.

"No… I understand." The human said, smiling up at him. "Kinda stupid of me to ask… hehe…" The Vort really wished he wouldn't've smiled, because of how pained it looked. The kid was obviously at his wits end trying to get help…

"Wait… you said single-handedly kept Zim at bay?" Nar suddenly asked.

"Er, yeah, why..?" Dib pondered, looking over, his fake-smile replaced with a look of curiosity. It was funny, how the human's face changed to show his emotions.

"What about the rest of your race…? Surely you aren't the only inhabitant of this planet." The Vortian frowned.

Dib's stare was at first unreadable, a very dull, blank look that almost scared the Vortian. It quickly, however, broke into a nervous, almost hurt grin, which, in turn, made the other alien wince. "They don't believe me… they all think I'm crazy… heh…"

"Crazy…?" Asked the Vort, seeming dumbfounded. "Wonder of wonders…" He sighed. "Stupid, primitive huma- er…" He looked over at Dib apologetically, hoping the black-haired human didn't hear.

He did, but shrugged. "Nah, I know. You should see Zim's 'disguise' of sorts… It's a wonder nobody but me ended up noticing." The male chuckled weakly, showing a picture to the Vortian, who found the most compelling urge to slam his forehead into a hard, blunt object. Dib, almost reading his mind, chuckled. "I feel like that almost every day…"

Lard Nar sighed. "I suspect, until my craft is fixed, then, that I won't be coming into contact with The Resisty for a while…" He muttered, mainly to himself.

"What's The Resisty..?" Dib asked, giving Lard Nar an inquiring look.

"A resistance group against the Irken Empire. We, as of late, are lacking in numbers and technology… but… we're trying…" Nar smiled weakly. "Hopefully, we can return taken planets to their natives and restore some type of peace…"

Dib smiled. "That's pretty cool…" He said. "You know, if you help with my Zim issues, I'd be more than happy to lend you any help in contacting your team." The human offered.

The Vortion pondered this, and weighed his options. On one hand, he'd be not only smiting an invasion attempt and earning much-needed help on contacting resisty… but on the other hand, the human and this side-mission might become a hindrance, and deter from his original goal: To contact his crew. The horned alien chewed his lip a bit and thought, his brows furrowing. Ah, what could be the harm in it? And besides, he'd always kind of wanted to get back at Zim for pretty much ruining his entire life. His lips parted in a dark grin, showing his pointed teeth. "What can I do to help with your pest infestation, Dib~?" He asked deviously. Dib returned the grin.

_*_*_ If Zim had a dollar for every hour he'd wasted on trying to contact his leaders… The invader shook his head, pushing that thought as far from him as he could. Now was not the time to be thinking such blasphemous thoughts! He believed he was coming to a breakthrough in the invasion, and really felt the mighty need to alert his leaders.

When finally, the picked up. Zim grinned euphorically, not yet noticing the disdainful looks upon the faces of the two tallest.

"MY TALLEST, I-" He was cut short.

"Look, Zim." Red began. "How should I put this…?"

Purple looked between the two, and frowned. "You're really annoying, Zim, and we're sick of playing your stupid games. You give us a head ache, and the reason you're on Earth is because we we're kind of hoping you'd die on the way. Thanks, bye bye." And Purple left.

Red looked awestruck for a moment before laughing and shrugging, looking back at the invader, who's jaw had dropped. "Yeah… what Purp said… Oh, and you're exiled, banished, disbanded from the Empire… just, don't come back. Or we'll kill you."

"SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY." Purple barked from off screen.

Red laughed again, and nodded. "Anyways, it was nice knowing you. Or, er… heh, sarcasm."

The line disconnected, leaving Zim staring at a black screen, eyes wide and mouth open.

"So what's the plan?" Lard Nar asked, huddled next to Dib around his laptop.

"Er… I dunno… Do you?" Dib asked.

"… No. That's why I asked." Lard Nar replied, not really amused. This earned himself a sheepish smile from the human.

"Well, we could wait until Friday night to do anything, which would give us time to think up a plan, and give you time to heal up and stuff." Dib offered. "Plus, I've got school, so the weekend would be most convenient."

"I see… How far is this 'weekend'?" the vortian inquired.

"Er… 2 days." The raven-haired male smiled. "Z'at sound good?"

Lard Nar gave a weary nod. "Yes, I suppose so… And I guess a little resting would do me some good." He sighed, leaning back and shutting his eyes.

"Some one looks sleepy~" Dib teased, scooping the Vortian up, earning a shocked squeak from the other.

"Unhand me, human!" Lard Nar flailed in the teen's grasp. Dib merely chuckled and set him on his bed, tucking him in. The Vortian settled down and blushed. "Is this appropriate?"

"Weeeell, we could take your tired butt _aaaaaaaall the way_ back down to the lab and let you sleep in that cold room, on the cold, stiff examination table. Then you'd be all by your lonesome self all night and all day, with nothing to do. At least here it's comfy and warm, and you'd have something to do." Dib smirked, settling in next to the Vort.

Lard Nar pouted and flushed, but went with it. "Very well, human…" He sighed. Both shut their eyes and blissfully drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, long time no see, eh? Sorry about that...  
>So, here we are, a year later.<br>I stared a blog for Lard Nar, if you guys want to check that out. It's an ask blog! 3 It helps encourge me to write more! So hopefully this can stay updated! 

* * *

><p>Lard Nar was rudely awoken the next morning, fairly early at that, by an antagonizing beeping noise. There was a grumble next to him, and the human got up, stopping whatever that atrocious noise was, and getting up. "Sorry 'bout that…" he muttered sleepily.<p>

Nar didn't bother to open his eyes, instead snuggling further into the blankets, taking up the warm spot Dib had just left. "What _was_ that horrendous thing?"

"Hehe, my alarm clock. Means I have to get up to get ready for skool." Said Dib, rolling his eyes.

"Ah… that's wonderful." the Vortian huffed tiredly. "So I'm to suppose that means you're leaving for the day?"

"Yeah. Aught to be back some time around 3:30." Dib patted the Vort's head, earning himself a weak glare. "See ya then~" And the human set off.

Lard Nar just rolled his eyes and made a pouty face, snuggling Dib's pillow, suddenly feeling a bit lonesome with out the human there to pester him. The Vortian slept for a few more hours, and once he got up, he mostly messed with Dib's computer.

By the time the human returned from skool, Lard Nar was bouncing around the room, trying to tap out the tune to "Bohemian Rhapsody" with his claws on various items in the Dib's room. The Vortian's antics were watched for several minutes by a highly amused raven-haired teenager, until said Vortian turned around, blushing. "Queen, eh?" Dib asked, amused.

"I got bored…" Lard Nar admitted, looking at the floor. "I found your music collection."

"Haha! Well, no harm done! You were doing a good job, anyways." Dib smiled.

"Thanks, I guess." The Vortian replied, his blush slowly fading.

"So, I have some news that might interest you." The human said, opening his laptop, promptly breaking out laughing. "I _guess_ you were bored!" "HEY, THOSE DIRTY PICTURES POPPED UP WITHOUT MY CONSENT! I didn't know how to expel them, so I shut down your equipment, hoping you wouldn't notice…" Lard Nar grumbled.

"You musta typed something funny, or clicked a advert on accident." Dib laughed, waving his hand dismissively. "Anyways, Zim wasn't at school today." "Perhaps he was ill?" Lard Nar offered, seating himself nearby.

"I dunno. He was perfectly okay yesterday, bragging about how great he was and how I was going to get it soon…" Dib said slowly.

"Get what? A migraine?" Nar asked with a grim smirk.

"Pffffffffffffft!" Dib laughed, his eyes squinting as he smiled. Though Lard Nar wouldn't admit it, the human was pretty cute when he smiled. "Oh, I had an idea!"

"To thwart the irken's plans?" Lard Nar asked.

"Nah, I think we'll worry about that tomorrow, like we had planned. For now, I think you might appreciate some food, and then I'd like to learn about you." The human grinned. "Scientific research!" Lard Nar was wary, but did like the sound of nutrients. Dib could see the wariness on the alien's features, and took his slender hand gently. "C'mon, lets get you fed first. I'd hate if I accidentally caused your death because I was too thick to think to feed ya," He chuckled. 'Nar nodded slowly, and was pulled towards the door. They went down a flight of stairs to what the Vortian presumed to be the kitchen. "You can open the fridge and nibble and some things. Anything that needs cooking, like eggs or meat, I can cook." Said the Dib.

"Meat?" The Vortian perked. "And, what of this scientific research… I do hope it does _not_ contain dissecting…" He muttered, voice sounding queasy.

"Yeah, we got lotsa meat! I figured you were either carnivorous, or at least an omnivore that ate a lot of meat." Dib said, handing him a cold, pre-cooked hotdog from the package. "Try that. It's beef. And we don't have any fake meat in here, because I'm pathetically allergic to it." He laughed at his own weakness.

Lard Nar nibbled curiously on what was handed to him, eventually shoving the entire thing in his mouth and swallowing it. He groaned happily. "And, dissecting?"

"Oh! No, not at all. I'd draw your blood with permission, but I promise that's it!" Dib assured the Vortian. "I have no intention of hurting you." He said softly, handing him the package of hotdogs before frying up a few slices of bacon.

Lard Nar ate all the hotdogs, devoured all the bacon, and had a glass of raw eggs. Dib pulled out a little handheld device with a pen, sort of like a digital planner, and began taking notes. "What are you writing?" The Vortian asked as he washed the dishes. "And, uh, I apologize for eating all that food… I usually have a much lighter appetite, but I do end up eating frequently throughout the day."

"Understandable," Dib smiled. "And I'm just making notes on your dietary behaviours. You seemed to prefer meat over anything else, and things high in fats and proteins."

Lard Nar nodded. "You're right, good observation. Vortians have a quick metabolism, so meat products, high in fats and protein, suit us best, but we'll settle for alternatives."

The two proceeded down to Dib's little Lab dedicated to para-sciences, where the human ran scans and tests on the vortian.


	4. Chapter 3

Friday evening had come much quicker than the two had anticipated, and after the sun had set on the horizon, Lard Nar found himself running through bushes and behind dumpsters for cover. The Vortian found this somewhat tedious, but didn't protest. And soon enough, the house came into view, in all it's eerie glory. And then the human did something completely and utterly unexpected.

He went up. And rang. The frigging _doorbell_. "What." Was all Lard Nar managed before the door was answered by a small robot.

"HIIIIII BOY." He screeched demonically and let them in. Needless to say, the poor alien clung to the human's arm for dear life as they entered the base of the enemy. And there was Zim, poor Zim, laying flopped on the couch with a little pot belly going on, surrounded by soda cans and ice cream. He only looked up to acknowledge the human at first, grumbling. "Hello, Dib-smell. You will be delighted to hear that Zim is no longer interested in conquering your planet. He has been dishonourably discharged from the irken empire and is now a useless slob with no purpose to life except eating his own weight in snacks and waiting for artery failure." The irken muttered.

"If this is a plot, it's pretty good… I'm surprised…" Dib muttered, Lard Nar nodding. This caused the Irken to pick up the foreigner's scent.

Zim moved to get up and greet the Vortian. "_Lard Nar…_ Long time no s-!" He was cut off by a ferocious snarl, sounding like that of an angry, wild feline. He got on all fours, teeth bared, horns pressed tight to skull. His skin was goose-pimpled and prickling, claws gripping the carpet.

Zim's antenna flattened as well, his teeth now showing in an ugly snarl. He was hunched over, growling at the crouching form. And within the blink of an eye, the two aliens were at each other's throats, the air filled with the flash of claws and teeth, feral yowling and squalling.

"Guys? H-hey! Stop! Guys!" Dib whined desperately, trying to get the two to settle down, to no avail. He tried a few more times with this approach before bellowing loudly, "_CUT THIS CHILDISH SHIT OUT RIGHT NOW!_" The Vortian jumped back instantly, startled at the human's outburst. Even though Lard Nar had only known Dib a short time, he was surprised. Dib had always been gentle and soft spoken to him; unbelievably kind.

Zim was used to Dib yelling, but he was still mildly surprised himself. "Uh…" He said, rubbing the back of his green head. "So, uhm… Nice weather we're having?" "Cut the crap, Zim! You think we're going to believe you?" Lard Nar barked at the Irken, but kept his distance.

"Of course! Why would an Irken lie about such a horrid thing?" He shrieked back at the Vortian.

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU?" Lard Nar shouted back. "DO I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE RECORDINGS?" "YES!" Dib chose now to interject, before he went deaf in both ears. "HOW ABOUT WE ALL QUIT FRIGGEN SCREAMING, YEAH?"

"Sorry…" Both aliens murmured remorsefully, Zim punching some things in on a keyboard that had produced itself from his TV set. The tragic recordings of that tragic day were tragically played. Zim shed a few tears. Lard Nar, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor, in a fit of laughter, by the end of the tapes. Zim looked at him, face a mask of bitter abhorrence. He stomped off, huffing. After several minutes, the usually serious Vortian found it in him to control himself, and stood, dusting imaginary filth from his clothes. "Ehem… Well. I suppose that might've been a little… _uncalled_ _for_." "A little?" Dib asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt a little bad, but not anything that could really cause him any significant disgust at the Vortian.

"Uhm… well… Hey, it's not like he's never pulled any low shots on me!" He whined, crossing his arms.

"Really? How well did you guys know each other?" The human asked, suddenly curious.

"Eh, we worked together, as I believe I already told you…" Lard Nar began, staring off contemplatively into unoccupied space. "We sometimes hung out after work. I wouldn't really call us friends, but we were more than acquaintances… Sort of… drinking buddies I guess?" He shrugged.

"You drink?"

"Drank. Haven't had the luxury since vort was taken over- BUT! That's another story for another day, alright?" The blue-grey skinned alien sighed.

"Yeah, okay… How old are you, anyways? You look to young to be able to drink." Dib frowned.

"Hehe, thank you, but I'm about… 24?" Nar shrugged. "Well, in Vortian. In human…" He counted out on his digits. "Approximately 165 years of age. And you're… seventeen, correct?"

"… yeah. Wow, you're uh… old." The human said with an awkward smile of sorts.

"I am not." Lard Nar pouted. "You're just very young."

"Considering I'll only live to be in my 70's, if I'm lucky…" Dib began. The Vortian seemed shocked.

"You're joking!" However, Dib's face plainly said that he wasn't joking. "Fascinating! To think you haven't evolved or experimented on your own kind yet as to extend that lifetime…! I wonder… with a little tweaking here and there…" Nar went off on his own little thing, rambling in Vortian and writing in the air. Dib watched him, infatuated, for several minutes, before shaking his head and remembering he'd been interrogating the little alien for information on Zim.

"So, uh, you and Zim?" He asked, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, pardon? Right! Sorry! I was just doing some minor figuring in my head… It could very well be possible to extend your life- Ah! I'm getting off track again, I do that sometimes." Lard Nar bowed his head in apology. "What do you want to know about Zim? Really, I couldn't tell you a terrible amount, because while we were on speaking terms and 'hung out', we weren't very close companions or very intimate." He shrugged.

"Well, uh, what was Zim like when you knew him?" asked Dib.

"Hmm… More lively and hyperactive. He was young, like me, and new in the swing of things. He wasn't very shy, or bright, to boot. He'd just chatter away to whomever was nearest to him at the time, not minding if they were listening or blocking him out. He was pretty carefree. He seems quite… burdened now." The Vortian pondered this. "In retrospect, I guess I can see why. He toned it down ever so slightly after he met Red and Purple, whom both later became tallest. I think he had a slight thing for the two of them, but-"

"I did NOT!" Zim hissed bitterly from the doorway. He still looked quite hurt from the Vortian's outburst earlier.

"_What_ever." Lard Nar sighed, rolling his eyes, placing his hands on his hips and huffing. "Anyways, I was _talking_."

"Whatever, Mr. Sassy-britches." Zim huffed right back. "_Maybe_ the human should've asked ZIM if he wanted to know about ZIM."

"Like he'd believe you! You'd probably feed him a bunch of bullcocky!" The Vortian snapped.

"I would _not_!" "Oh damn, watch out, we have some drama queens in here." Dib grinned, raising his hands up. "_I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN_!" Both Zim and Lard Nar proclaimed at

"So… what you're saying is… You've mellowed out and wisened up over the years, especially those you've spent here on Earth?" Lard Nar asked, giving Zim an intrigued look from where they sat across from one another at the table.

"Pretty much." Zim sighed, sipping some Irken coffee.

"And that everything you've said about being abandoned by your fellow scu- Irkens is truthful?"

"Yep."

"Ouch… Sorry." The Vortian said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head before sipping some tea.

"Eh." Zim shrugged, but Dib could tell he was just playing it off.

"Would you think you'd ever want revenge?" Dib asked before he could stop himself. "Erp… you don't have to answer that, sorry. I understand the wounds are still fresh and festering, and that-" He was cut off.

Zim's look as dark; masked in a pained hatred. "You _think_ I want revenge? I spent my _life_ serving them, breaking my back for them, doing their dirty work…" He shuddered. "They're going to leave a mark on every single good day Zim can claim he's had. Of _course_ I want revenge, Dib-human." The invader, or rather, ex-invader sighed. His large, red eyes slid closed, and the human looked at the Vortian seated next to him. They exchanged awkward glances before Nar tentatively reached over and rested a hand on Zim's arm.

"Well…" He began as the irken looked up. "Give it a few days. I'm not going anywhere. If you've decided that you're really as angry at your own kind as you say, for everything they've put you through, come see me." Lard Nar said, and got up. "Thanks for the drinks, Zim." And he made his way to the door.

"He's… he's, uh, staying with me, by the way!" Dib yelled behind him, going after the Vortian, and flashed Zim a winning smile.


End file.
